You'll Have Justice
by Blackslik
Summary: Someone came after one of their own and the Reagans are hell-bent on justice.
1. Chapter 1

Three knocks heard from the front door, interrupting the Jets game, for Frank, Henry and his two sons, Joe and Danny sat staring around wondering who it could be.

"Erin?" Frank asked getting up walking to the door.

"I don't think so, Nikki is sick so she's staying home she said," Danny answered. Frank peeked through the peephole, his eyes widened.

"Jamie!" His father shouted. Joe and Danny rushed to the front door.

"J!" Joe shouted as well hugging his brother right after their father. "What are you doing home, I thought you weren't gonna be back for another two weeks!"

"See, I was but I passed my finals so I didn't have to stay longer, I'm home for the summer."

"You passed two weeks early? either Harvard is too easy or you're just a genius" Joe laughed.

"Something like that." Jamie laughed back, he stared at the only person in his view he had yet to greet.

"It's good to see you kid, it's been a while." they all thought back 13 months ago when their mother passed away. Jamie had been home twice since then for the funeral and to visit his mother's grave and check in on their father, but he hadn't seen Danny since the funeral.

"I've missed you, Danny," Jamie said. Ever since Jamie entered high school he and Danny had broken apart, they had different views on things, the brothers who were first best friends had become strangers, their father and the rest of the family had thought it would go away as Jamie went through high school, and even after he graduated high school and left for college they grew even further apart, their mother's death didn't even bring them closer, Joe would always be the one to call Jamie and they would talk for hours but he rarely received any calls from Danny.

"Hey, Jamie." Henry made his way over from the living room.

"Hey pops." Jamie smiled.

"You've gotten taller?" Henry squinted.

"Oh I don't know, pops have I.?" Jamie held his hand up to the top of his head trying to see the height difference from him and Joe.

"Woah, Woah, kid you're not there yet." Joe lowered Jamie's hand.

"Get in here and close the door." Henry scolded the men. Jamie headed up to his old room, he laid his bag down on the floor, he took in the sights of his old room, he gazed at all the trophies he had on the wall from little league to his high school days, he looked on his desk table and found a picture of him and his mother, the day of his high school graduation, 'I looked so happy then.' he thought to himself sadly. He just held the picture in his hand staring. Joe did his special knock on the door breaking Jamie's train of thought.

"You good?" Joe walked up to Jamie cautiously.

"Yeah, I'm good." Jamie smiled placing the picture back on his desk.

"Bring back any memories?" Joe smiled, looking around the room.

"Too many." Jamie slight smiled.

"So tell me, anything new with Harvard before you left?"

"No nothing really, just the regular dating or whatever, how's the job?"

"I left warrant squad and I'm now a homicide detective." Jamie's jaw dropped. He was eager to ask another question

"But I'll tell you about that later! What about that one girl you told me about? what was her name?"

"Eddie. she doesn't go to Harvard, she lives in Boston though."

"Same thing, how're things with her?"

"Good, we talk here and there and go on dates but nothing serious as of right now," Jamie said blandly laying onto the bed. "What about you? How's Angela."

"Great... I'm in love with that girl." Jamie's eyes widened at his words. "I might propose, but is it too soon?"

"You guys have been together for two years, that's pretty long, plus mom was crazy about her too, they got along really good, that should tell you something," Jamie said staring at the ceiling. Joe's eyes widened, he stood over Jamie with a goofy look on his face. Jamie sat up looking at him weirdly.

"You're right kid." Joe smiled.

"Yeah okay don't be so weird." Jamie laughed lightly "Imma shower before I eat, that was a four-hour drive."

"Alright, but I got a new exhaust in the Chevelle, check it out?"

"Duh." Jamie was just as crazy about the car as he was.

"Cool, also you want to visit mom tomorrow?"

"I'd love that." Jamie smiled.

Hours had passed and Jamie had yet to come downstairs, "Jamie is here and has yet to come to hang out with us." Danny mentioned, stopping the conversation between his brother, father, and grandfather

"I know.," Joe remembered, Danny headed upstairs to find Jamie in the dark slumped in his bed snoring.

"You okay kid." Danny gently nudged him.

"Hmm." Jamie wiped his eyes. "Danny? what time is it?"

Danny looked at his watch."7:30 pm."

"I slept for three hours?" Jamie said in shock.

"Yeah kid and you missed the game, the Jets beat the Broncos."

"Why didn't you wake me up."

"I just woke you up," Danny replied.

"Jamie rolled his eyes. "I meant earlier!"

"Joe mentioned the drive down was long so we wouldn't bother you for a while, so meet us all downstairs" Danny closed the door behind him. Ten minutes after Danny had gone downstairs, Jamie finally came downstairs

"Good morning, J." Joe joked.

"Your plate is in the microwave," Henry mentioned.

"Thanks pops, Imma check out Joe's car first." Jamie put his shoes on.

"I'll check it out with you?" Joe began to stand up.

"You don't have too, you guys are talking, I'll just take it for a test drive around the neighborhood, come out when I get back."

"Don't scratch her please." Joe sat back into his seat.

"Don't worry," Jamie snatch the car keys from the counter.

* * *

"Is that him?" The man spoke into the radio.

"Male, dark blonde hair, around six feet tall." another man radio in.

"Perfect match to a T, the boss wants this done today! make it quick, kill him." The man in the back seat lowered his head turning his radio completely off.

* * *

Jamie unlocked the Chevelle, taking in the exterior of the car, the car was a true hot rod. He placed the keys in the ignition, turned the engine on and flipping the lights on he felt a sharp an unbearable pain in his back. Jamie looked around to see what caused this agonizing pain, but as soon as he did another sharp pain entered his body. Jamie gasped in pain. What the hell was behind him? And while he was trying to figure that out a dark and low male voice spoke.

"Reagans… you make me sick... you're dead." The man stabbed with his 9-inch knife in a complete rage. Over and over in Jamie's back, right through his brother's car seat, with his final stab, he said, "If only you weren't who you are." and twisted the blade, poked a little and pulled it out. Wiping the blade clean on his jeans. He pushed the passenger's seat forward, reached to grab the car keys and turned the engine off. He climbed out of the car. Leaving Jamie behind. Bleeding heavily, all over the seat. His shirt was soaking up the blood. Jamie groan in pain turned into a cough, blood was coming out of his mouth. He gasped for air.

Jamie wrapped his right arm around his stomach as the passenger's door closed. The only thing that came to his mind was the fact that Joe asked that he wouldn't put a scratch on it, how could he explain this? Crazy right?. He was dying and all he could think the Chevelle being stained with blood.

"One thing I will get, I want a new engine, I don't need it anytime soon though," Joe mentioned to his father.

"Speaking of the car, is the kid back yet? Danny asked. Joe stood up peeking through the blinds at the spot where he had left his car.

"Yeah, he's right outside." Joe put his shoes on walking down the driveway.

"What do you think!" Joe shouted from the driveway as he walked down.

A wave of pain brought his thoughts back to reality. He heard something. He was trying to breathe, slowly and controlled, in and out but it didn't seem to help.

"Come on I'm eager here!" There was that sound again, Jamie thought. Joe walked up to the car It was dark but he could vaguely see Jamie sitting on the driver's side.

"Quit ignoring me J!" Joe said he was too excited, as he opened the passenger's door. Joe shot a look over at Jamie. All of a sudden his world stopped and his stomach turned around. "Jamie!? Jamie!?" Joe screamed, he was completely in shock at the sight of his little brother, sitting unconscious in his car seat. Jamie's shirt soaked in blood. His chin touching his chest, his left arm wrapped around his stomach and blood was dripping from the corner of his mouth.

"Jamie?" Joe panicked. Danny and Frank rushed out of the house, Henry right behind.

"What's up Joe?" Danny ran up to Joe's side, stuck at the site of his baby brother.

"Dad! call 9-11!" Danny screamed. Henry ran inside and grabbed the phone when he returned he had already started the phone call.

"She said what are his injuries?" Henry said frantically looking over at Jamie. Frank stood there in pure shock all the blood, it was a scene from a horror movie.

"I… um I don't know." Joe glanced at Jamie trying to figure out where the blood was coming from. "He is bleeding heavily!"

"Does he have a pulse?" Henry repeating her words.

'God, why didn't I check?' Joe placed his shaky index and middle fingers on Jamie's neck, in the soft hollow area. 'Come on Jamie, please…' Joe prayed.

"Yes! yeah! he has a pulse! it's weak but it is there" Joe sighed with relief. He was alive, thank god.

"The paramedics are on route, They'll be here in 3 minutes!" Henry shouted.

"Hey, hey, hey," Danny said softly and full of emotion, going on the other side to open the driver side, "Jamie, kid, you're going to be okay, can you hear me? kid." Joe kept his finger on his pulse. "Stay with us Jamie, hey kid do you hear me? you're not going to die." Danny said tears streaming down his face.

"Oh god," Joe said to shouted. "His shirt is covered with cuts and blood oozing out of his body!" Frank took his own button up off, leaving him in a white t-shirt, leaning Jamie on the steering wheel, putting his shirt on some wounds and placed Jamie carefully against his car seat. Frank whipped his hands clean on his white t-shirt.

"My god Jamie, who did this?" Of course, he didn't get an answer from his son, but it was a rhetorical question anyway. The Reagan's could hear sirens coming closer. Henry stood weaving his arms in the air so they could see where they had to go.

The ambulance pulled up in front of the Chevelle. The doors went open, one woman came out rushing towards the vehicle, and the other one grabbed a backboard and a bag full of medical stuff.

"What's going on?" she asked as he jogged towards Frank and Danny stepped out of the way so she could see Jamie sitting unconscious in the driver's seat, Joe's hand still on his pulse.

"My Son, he, he, had to of been stabbed! we found him like this! he is unconscious. He's wheezing and his heart rate is weak but there." Frank explained

"Let's get him ready for transport!" the other three medics worked quickly.

"Okay, let's put a collar on his neck there might be a spinal injury. So let's move quickly but gentle, get an IV line started and push 10 of morphine." The medic placed the collar on Jamie's neck, put an air mask over his mouth and checked for breathing sounds, while also starting the IV line.

The family watched the medics gently pull Jamie from the car and how they placed the backboard underneath Jamie and moved Jamie right side. The female eyes immediately widened. The medic packed the wounds with some trauma pads to secure the wounds and stop the bleeding. As soon as she packed the wounds, they turned Jamie carefully on his back. The other medic took the oxygen mask off Jamie's mouth and started to intubate.

"Sir, are you okay?" Pointed out Joe's clothes, completely bloodied.

"Not mine" Joe responded looking down at his shirt. Jamie was intubated the two medics calmly nodded and together they pulled the backboard up and placed it on the stretcher. Joe slammed the Chevelle door,

"Dad please go with him we'll be at Queen's medical center ASAP," Frank jumped in the backdoors of the ambulance, they sped away, the sirens full throttle.

Joe watched as the ambulance drove out of sight, he looked down at his clothes then inside of his car, the police sirens and streetlights making the blood more visible. He stomach crunched and he ran over to the sidewalk and let it all out, he tried his best to keep the throw up from landing on the sidewalk inside he tried for the grass but on his hands and knees, he did the best he could.

"Joe..." Danny walked up to him gauging his full outfit, he was covered in Jamie's blood. Joe yelled like he was in pain, he was still in his hands and knees hovering over his throw up.

"Fucking how! How does this shit happen!" Joe screamed. Their close neighbors were already outside covered in a group on the other side of the street watching.

"Come on Joe.." Danny said just as emotional, Joe turned his head a little bit looking at Danny. Danny took a step back, Joe had never had that kind of regret or anger in his eyes for as long as Danny had known him. Joe stood up, walking into the house, he needed a fresh shirt.

"Commissioner Reagan." The detective greeted.

"Ex-Commissioner."

"Do you think we can have a statement on what happened so we can get this investigation on the road."

"Please at the hospital my grandson was damn near butchered."

"Right, I completely understand will finish up here, I'll be by the hospital later." The detective nodded.

* * *

They were only a minute away from the hospital but it felt like an hour Frank took Jamie's hand and looked at him. He didn't even look like Jamie anymore. He was pale and vulnerable. Who would do this to his son, his baby boy? he couldn't think of anyone who would do this to Jamie. Someone stabbed him from behind with a knife. That's something personal.

They arrived at the Queen's Medical Center. The ambulance doors were pulled open and they unloaded the stretcher, rolling it to the doctors the head paramedic began.

"Jameson Reagan, 21 years, unconscious, multiple stab wounds in his back, no breath sounds on the right, possible spinal injury and lost a lot of blood, BP is 90 over 50"

"Thank you we got him from here. Let's flip him on his right side, get an x-ray, started with a chest tube and let's get him on a blood transfusion. Hang two bags of O-neg please." Frank was walking fast to keep up with them as they wheeled Jamie beyond the double doors.

"I'm doctor Mcpartlin and I will do everything I can for your son commissioner but you'll need to leave so we can work. I will give you an update as soon as I can." the doctors ran off.

And the wait has begun...

* * *

**TBC!**

**Stay tuned! like and review! I love suggestions**


	2. Chapter 2

Frank went back to the waiting area, there were an older couple and their grandchildren, well that's what Frank assumed, 'Will Jamie even get to have children?' Frank bit his lip in deep thought 'What am I talking about?! Of course, his son isn't going to die today' He got a few glances at his bloodied shirt. 'God, there was so much blood,' If he had the amount of blood on him that he did imagine the amount that was on Joe, Jamie lost a tremendous amount of blood. Frank doesn't think he could ever get it out of his head. That image of his youngest child sitting in a car is going to haunt him for the rest of his life.

He had to change clothes. There was blood on him, Jamie's blood. But he couldn't leave! he couldn't leave Jamie here alone, fighting for his life. Frank panicked a bit. He had to call his daughter, she's the only Reagan that had no idea what happened tonight, hell! she had no idea Jamie was even home. Frank pulled his phone from his pocket, '3 missed calls: Abigail Baker' he dialed Erin's number right away, promising himself to call Baker after. The phone rang and rang and Erin answer on the 5th ring, Frank's heart felt heavy, extremely heavy.

"Hey, dad," Erin answered, she's always so optimistic sounding.

"Hey Erin," Frank tried his best to keep it together. "Is Jack home with you?"

"Yeah, he got home a few hours ago, what's up?"

"Erin…" She hadn't heard this kind of hurt in her father's voice since they lost their mother last year. "It's Jamie… he's in the hospital, he came home early today from Harvard and- gosh Erin it's so bad…" Frank held back a sob.

"Dad what happened…"

"He was stabbed, I don't know how many times, he went to check out Joe's car and when Joe went out there Jamie was bleeding all over the place in the car." Frank heard the sobs from his only daughter, it broke his heart even more.

"I'm on my way.. what hospital."

"Queens."

"I'll be there in 20 minutes." Erin already began grabbing the things she needed."

"Drive safe, I love you."

"Love you too dad, see you soon." She ended the call. Frank put his head down in complete sadness and thought. He heard heels and a few other footsteps walking on the floor getting closer and closer but he hadn't looked up to see who it was.

"Commissioner." Frank looked up to see Abigail, Garrett and his whole security detail.

"Sir, we're going to have to take you into a more secure location," Baker said.

"I am not leaving my son here." Frank was dead serious.

"Of course, we need to secure a room for you and your family." Frank agreed and followed them, when they entered the room he found his chief strategist and a few other people sitting around a table, immediately send again when he entered they all stood up.

"Commissioner." The six people eyes in the room landed on his clothes.

"As you were," Frank said down at the table.

"We brought you here because the person or people that have done this to your son is still in the lose. We don't know who they are or why they have done what they have but they obviously know where you live, we also placed a 24 hour watch on your home, your sons and father are walking into the hospital as we speak, and an officer also caught up with Erin and is driving her as well." Frank was so grateful for his team and baker.

"Thank you all," Frank smiled

"We'll leave you and your family to have privacy," Garret and the others left the room. Frank sat there for a few moments he couldn't believe they are where they are right now, a few hours ago he was happy, his son had come home from college and now they are here, in a hospital as he fights for his life. 'Would he had been alright if Joe or anyone went out with him? Jamie was a 21-year-old man, he doesn't need a babysitter' Frank was brought back to reality by his sons and father entering the room, just as expected their eyes, lost confused and red glazed and devastated. But Joe, he had a bit of a different look on his face, anger, and regret, 'Could he be this way because of my later thought? Is he blaming himself for not going out to check the car with Jamie?'

"Dad… is Jamie-" Danny began.

"He went straight into surgery." Frank answered, "I called Erin," The men had completely forgotten. "She being driven by an officer."

"Here's a new shirt, I don't want Erin to see you in that." Henry handed him an NYPD t-shirt. He quickly changed into it. "Do you think people are coming after us?" Henry asked.

"I have no idea what to think, why a college student, what has Jamie done to piss someone off that bad that they would try to come after him in that way."

"It's because they weren't after him," Joe said, refusing to make eye contact, he was pissed. Before the conversation continued further Erin walked into the room, her eyes bloodshot, ignoring her entrance, for now, Danny said:

"What the hell do you mean." Danny stood out of his seat, for Erin not knowing what the conversation was about coming in, hearing that made it sound very hostile.

"What the hell do you think Danny!" Joe yelled back, "He was stabbed in my car! whoever did it had to of thought he was me!" The family sat there for a moment. Was Joe right? it did, however, make sense, it was dark and Joe and Jamie were the only ones in the family who took after their mother with the blue eyes and dark blonde hair, unlike Danny and Erin taking after their father with brown hair and green eyes.

"Why would anyone come after you?" Frank asked, Joe's silence making it hard to gauge his response.

"Well, Joe?" Erin asked, sniffling.

"Erin." Joe quivered. "Shit, I'm clearly in over my head here." Joe ran his fingers through his hair frantically.

"What are you talking about..." Danny was angry, Joe's failure to share was driving him off the edge.

"Danny calm down a bit…"

"Hell no Pop's, he clearly knows something and he won't tell us."

"You need to chill out Danny." Erin spat. Joe grabbed the notepad and pencil in the middle of the conference table and wrote:

'I don't know who's listening.' he pushed the pad in the middle of the table for the family to see.

Danny's Jaw dropped along with their fathers. Erin looked like she was going to say something, so Joe put his finger over his mouth indicating for her to shush. He grabbed the pad and wrote:

'I promise to tell you everything soon.' The family nodded. Danny couldn't believe this. Joe tore the piece of paper off the notepad and balled it up, putting it in his pocket.

"I'm going to the bathroom." Joe stood up and began walking to the door. Danny grabbed the collar of his shirt.

"No, you're not." He stopped Joe in his tracks.

"Get your hands off of me," Joe said.

"Oh, I'm starting to want you to make me." Danny hissed. Joe slapped his hand away.

"Look at you two!" Erin yelled. "Jamie is in the hospital fighting for his life and you are fighting!" She cried out. "This is ridiculous!" Danny took a breather, he sat back into his seat.

"I'm sorry Erin.," Joe replied sincerely.

"If you go to the bathroom let my detail know," Frank said. Joe walked out of the room and was escorted to the bathroom and waited outside he looked at the red tint of blood on his hands and ran the water, he scrubbed and scrubbed trying to remove the blood from his hands but it seemed not to come off, he looked in the mirror and he was a mess, but he couldn't shake what happened to Jamie, 'Could they have gone after Jamie?" He thought long and hard. 'No... I know they were after me..' He threw water in his face and dried it and his hands, he walked out and the same person who was waiting for him was still there he escorted Joe to a new room, his father must've had his detail move them into a different one, where he heard another voice in there speaking to his family. When he walked in he saw a detective he has known too well.

"Joe, this is detective-"

"Sonny Malevsky." Joe interrupted his sister, making raw eye contact with the man.

"You know him?" Erin replied

"Yeah, we worked warrants together." Joe walked along the side the table he briefly looked at his father in the second Sonny took his eyes off him, the look Joe gave alone spoke for itself.

"That's good you two know each other but warrants?" Erin was completely clueless about the situation.

"Why are you working this case the?." Erin wondered. 'Perfect' Joe thought 'If I had asked this question it would have seen suspicious' Joe took his seat at the end of the conference room table.

"I'm not working the case, the leading detective is at the scene I'm just taking the witness report," Sonny answered. "But please finish your statement commissioner." Sonny looked back at Frank.

"Yeah like I was saying," That look from Joe had changed his whole demeanor. "When Joe had gone outside, the three of us had heard him yelling and when we rushed out there and found Jamie the way he was." Sonny looked over a Joe briefly, as he wrote everything down word by word.

"And why did your brother go out?" Sonny asked looking up at Joe. Joe couldn't believe this guy… but he kept his cool.

"He went to check out my car, as you may know, he just got back from college today."

"And where does he attend college?" Sonny asked continuing to write.

"Harvard Law." Sonny's eyes widened, "He came home two weeks early."

"Is there a reason for that?" Sonny replied

"He said he finished his work early," Danny answered.

"Okay, I'll note that for the lead detective, she'll probably need to verify that with the school… Is it possible he was running from someone at Harvard was someone after him." Sonny questioned

"Doubtful he's a lovable kid, there's no way," Henry replied.

"In these situations, you'll have to be sure, it could be possible one of the students could have done this." Joe reacted to what Sonny had said crazily, Frank noticed Joe was about to say something so he spoke before he could.

"All things will be taken into consideration, thank you so much Detective Malevsky." Frank shook his hand.

"If anything comes up, just let the lead detective know, she'll be here anytime now. I wish your son luck commissioner… Joe." Sonny looked at him, leaving the room. minutes had gone by since Sonny had left and Joe sat there trembling, he balled his fist in anger.

"Joe?" Erin asked she was nervous.

"Damn it!" Joe rested his elbows on the table running his hands through his hair frantically. His family watched him, when they say they have never seen Joe like this, they mean it. "He got me! that bastard got me!"

"What are you talking about?" Henry replied.

"Damn Malevsky.." Joe grid his teeth.

"Keep your voice down Joseph." Frank scolded. Joe wasn't sure if he should tell his family but now he has too.

"Sonny… he's someone I'm investigating…" Frank looked at his son.

"Investigating?" Frank would have known if Sonny had been under investigation, being the police commissioner and all. Joe took a deep breath.

"A lot of the men that I worked warrants with are under investigation, they're associated with a group known as the Blue Templar,

"What?" Erin interrupted.

"Blue Templar was started as a way to police the police after Serpico and the Knapp Commission in the 1970s," Henry answered her question

"Yeah, the group isn't how they used to be, a lot of them are corrupt.. the Blue Templar became involved in various criminal enterprises, including black op drug busts wherein they would kill any witnesses and steal their drug money to be later distributed among themselves." Joe answered "The feds never had hard evidence so they never can arrest any of them. That's where they asked me to join, they later pulled me out of warrants because of the…." He gauged their reactions. "Treats to my life." His family reactions made his skin crawl.

"You mean to tell me.. all this has been happening without my knowledge?" Frank was angry. "I'm the damn police commissioner and I had no idea, not to mention the fact that I'm your father, and you didn't tell me, you could have been killed! and you didn't mention anything!"

"I was going too.."

"When it was too late? oh, wait it is." Danny spat.

"I blame myself for what happened to Jamie just as much as you-"

"Nobody blames you, Joe. We're just angry that you never told us."

"I could have prevented this all…" Joe trembled

"Who can we trust?" Danny asked.

"I don't know... I don't know how much the blue templar has spread or how high it goes." Joe responded

"Well, we can't mention the investigation to anyone until we know who's who," Frank answered.

"We should lie?" Erin asked.

"Not lie, we don't know who did this to Jamie for sure so tell them that don't mention any suspects or anything.." the family agreed. After a little bit of chatting the family stayed quiet for a while, actually they hadn't said anything in hours learning from Joe what happened and what they were up against was terrifying, Erin had fallen asleep surprisingly, Joe rested his head on the table, he wasn't sleep, The analog clock on the wall told them it was around 4:30 AM, they arrived at the hospital around 8 PM last night, the door opened and it was Dr. Mcpartlin.

"Commissioner."

* * *

**TBC!**

**Sorry for the cliffhanger! next chapter will be up in two days! Thank you for the reviews please review and like!**


	3. Chapter 3

"You fucking fools." he paced back and forth, balling his fist in anger. "We didn't get him.. you guys probably killed that fucking kid." He explained angrily.

"Boss, with all due respect you gave use description and make and model of the car! you never told us there was another one in the house that looked so damn similar!" The angry man's attitude changed a bit, he was right, he didn't know himself the Reagans had a younger one let alone one that similar looking to Joe but his anger did not clear completely.

"We're in some deep shit, I heard Sonny met with the commissioner, he said he didn't look like he knew anything but we're pretty much compromise, all sales, everything stops tonight." The man ordered.

"Good call boss I think it's a good idea we all lay low for a while."

"We should've smoked Reagan when we had the chance when he was still in warrants."

"There's no need living in the past because it's still not too late."

* * *

"Doctor Mcpartlin.." Frank shook the doctor's hand.

"I have an update on Jamie." The doctor took a seat at the head of the conference table following the rest of the Reagans.

"Jamie has made it through surgery." Their hearts felt a little less heavy. "He was stabbed Nine times in his back."

"Oh my god." Erin trembled.

"And unfortunately there were some complications. The doctor sighed slightly. "A lot of them actually… there were five clean cuts on his lower back. Hitting no organs or major arteries or anything of the sort. But the other four, I am afraid are very serious. When he got stabbed the knife cut through his spleen, the damage was un-repairable. We had to remove his spleen and that's extremely unfortunate because the spleen helps fight infections, which now makes him very vulnerable, another cut went nicked his kidney, fortunately, the right kidney was repairable, but it will take a long time for it to be back to a hundred percent the other kidney takes half of the function over from the healing kidney. He still has a renal function of 65 to 75%. That is more than enough. it might need some time to adjust, so we will monitor that closely." They were listening on to the long explanation, their hearts in shambles.

"There was a stab wound near his heart. It should be fine, but the scar tissue could reach his heart and his heart could go into cardiac arrest. But for now, we don't have to worry about that. We'll control the wound as it heals. The wound that punctured his right lung caused his lung to collapse but should be fine. Therefore he has a thoracostomy tube on the right side. Jamie is going to be short of breath for a while but that would be okay once he gets some of his strength back

Jamie is heading up for an MRI and CT scan as we speak…"

The family couldn't believe there was more after that. "But the last wound almost cut his spinal cord in half." Those words sent shockwaves through their skin.

"If the knife entered his body with the blade vertical he would've been paralyzed. Luckily the blade entered horizontally. I'm waiting for the results to see if there is any damage to his spinal cord. I guess there might be some swelling around his spinal cord that may cause a numb feeling in his extremities, but that will be temporary. With rest and maybe some PT he will be fine."

"You think he'll never be able to walk again?" Joe trembled

"He's only 21 he hasn't experienced anything yet this-" Erin sobbed.

"We won't know for sure until the swelling goes down. After the CT he will be in the ICU. He lost a lot of blood before and during the surgery, and for that, he'll receive a blood transfusion. We placed him on a ventilator to support his breathing. And he will be asleep for the next 48 hours. Just so his body can rest. I may sound optimistic, but he's clearly not out of the woods yet." The doctor sees their sad and discouraged faces.

"But Jamie is a fighter. If you guys have any questions at all, just ask. Once Jamie is set up in his room I'll come and get you guys so you can see him," Dr. Mcpartlin left the room, the Reagan was completely startled.

"I can't believe he's alive after all that," Danny said out loud what he was thinking.

"Danny," Henry said.

"No pops, Danny is right," Joe trembled in clear thought. "There's no way he should be alive after all that, there's no way anyone should be-"

"But he is!" Erin yelled, retrieving Joe from deep in his thoughts. "He is alive, and we all need to be grateful for it! instead of wondering how!"

"I'm so sorry." Joe apologize. he was clearly carrying an extreme sense of guilt. "If I had just told you..." He looked at his father.

"It's not the time for that Joe." His father patted Joe on the back. Hours had passed before Jamie was moved to ICU and an hour after that the family was finally invited up to go see him, there was no more than three at a time. Henry and Erin had gone first, leaving Frank, Joe, and Danny anxiously sitting in wait. Joe pulled out his phone checking the time, noticing he had missed calls.

"Oh god." Joe stood up. Frank and Danny looking over at him. "Angela called me 13 times." He already began re-dialing. Danny realizing the same thing. pulling out his phone seeing even more missed calls from his wife.

"Angela?" Joe anxiously said.

"Joe are you okay? you didn't come home last night and I've been trying to call you…." Joe's heartfelt relieved. Danny and Joe explain the whole situation to their significant others. Frank smiled slightly watching his sons speak to the women in their lives, although he wished it wasn't the topic, it made him realize how much he missed his wife, but he knows she's watching over their youngest. Joe and Danny had returned, taking a seat.

"Angela is on her way," Joe announced.

"Same with Linda," Danny added.

"When I told Angela everything she broke down. Gosh, this is so messed up." Joe covered his face with his hands.

"Same Linda has known Jamie since he was eleven she's scared and devastated." Danny pondered. moments later Erin and Henry had returned, the three men jumped up and headed straight for the room.

"413." Joe had his hand on the handle.

"Let's go." Frank encouraged, the three entered the room. The room wasn't too big, well at least not with all the equipment in it. They figured it would be like this but really nothing could have prepared them for this. There was a bed in the middle of the room against the wall. There was their youngest lying on the bed. looking nothing like the boy they just seem nearly 18 hours ago. He looked small, unrecognizable nearly, Jamie looked exhausted in a way that they'd never seen before, always the most active out of any of them. There was nothing lively about him. He just lay there lifeless.

Frank walked up to the bed. Jamie laid on his right side. A few pillows were supporting his back. So he didn't have to lay on the wounds. The only thing that made them conscious that Jamie was alive was the beeping sound of the heart monitor. And then there was this annoying puffing sound that came from the ventilator. But it helped Jamie breathe so that was a good thing. Joe also approached the bed and took Jamie's left hand gently in his. His hand felt cold. There was an IV line in his forearm providing him with blood, fluids, and medication. And there was a tube in his chest wall for his collapsed lung Frank guessed. Danny turned around sniffing a bit he couldn't believe this.

"I was so mean to him." Danny wiped his tears. he couldn't look at his brother again, "I was never there for him, I ignored him and when mom died I wasn't there for him." Danny pinched the bridge of his nose. "I thought he didn't need me," Danny let it out. "How could I have been so selfish that I wasn't there for my kid brother?" Frank with tears in his eyes gently let go of Jamie's hand and hugged his eldest son tightly, and believe it when Danny says it, he needed that.

"You were never mean Jamie, he knows you love him and just know he loves you," Frank whispered to him.

"Thanks, dad." Danny sat on the side bed.

A knock was heard at the door before someone entered.

"Curatola?" Danny stood up.

"Reagan." Jackie smiled slightly. "I'm leading the investigation."

"Guys this is Jackie Curatola, we were in the Academy together and worked a lot of cases together, she's a great cop." Danny introduced.

"Hello, commissioner." Jackie felt for the man and the whole family, being at the scene last night she saw how it look like it was out of a horror film.

"The investigation is still ongoing and I have yet to find a motive or perp yet but what I did find is from your neighbor's security cameras was a man fleeing on foot." Their eyes widened at their words, "We then checked Security cameras from the streets where we uncovered a partial plate speeding through a red light, Taru is trying to clear the video more but this is our big lead."

"Partial plate." Frank sighed relievingly.

"You sent Sonny here?" Danny questioned.

"Sonny?" Jackie questioned.

"Sonny Malevsky," Joe said firmly.

"He's out of the 20th precinct.," Jackie said. "I didn't send him, I didn't send anyone here." The Reagan men simultaneously looked at each other.

"Wait you didn't send him?" Danny needed to officially confirm. Jackie shook her head confirming.

"Why the hell was he here then?" Joe said pissed off.

"Seems like to me he knew," Frank spoke.

"Am I missing something?" Jackie questioned. Joe and Frank looked at Danny. Danny trusts Jackie and the two appreciates that but they still don't know how far or high the Templar has spread.

"Let's go back to the conference room," Frank said standing up, He looked sadly at his youngest son before exiting. They made it back to the conference room each one of them taking a seat at the table.

"It's just odd that detective Malevsky was here." Danny broke the silence.

"Definitely. I'm actually going to head out to the 20th and ask him why the hell he is riding my case." She stood up.

"Jack." Danny shook his head no. "I have to tell you something." Joe's eyes widened, questioning Danny's intentions.

"I trust you, I've trusted you for 10 years, ever since we left the Academy and all the cases we've worked together." Danny never broke eye contact his eyes red glazed. "I need to know you're on my side… on our side."

"I've never left your side, Danny." She replied dead serious. Danny looked at his father, his glare improved, same with Joe's.

"Malevsky tried to kill my little brother Jack." His emotions clearly showing.

"Wha-" She trembled.

"Jack, they were after Joe and they got Jamie." His words sent shock waves through her skin. "I need your help." She nodded, and hug knot in the back of her throat. After explaining everything that they know so far Jackie was in complete shock.

"What do you guys want to do," Jackie asked.

"Where's your partner?" Danny asked.

"Camia called off this morning."

"Damon Camia?" Joe stood up out of his seat slamming his hands on the table. "You're partners with him?"

"Yeah, he was transferred to my precinct a 2 weeks ago."

"Joe who's Camia?" Danny questioned.

"He's one of them." Joe's fist shook in anger.

"Camia is in the templar?" Jackie questioned.

"Yes," Joe confirmed. Jackie trembled.

"Has he ever done anything alarming?" Frank asked.

"No, I mean I've only known him for two weeks, this is the second time he's called out sick."

"You need to put in for a transfer," Joe said.

"I don't know," Danny replied.

"You don't know?" Joe repeated.

"I mean how suspicious would that be if she did leave? and where would she go? I'm pretty sure if she did leave Camia would work the case and that's the last thing we need."

"Danny is right. We need Detective Curtola."

"How would we get to her without getting Camia involved then?" Joe's question had a point.

"We'll work something out but for now things have to seem normal. Detective, we never spoke of any of this. as far as they're concerned we have no idea who could have done this." Jackie agreed.

"I'll stay by Taru waiting for the plate hopefully I'll have it before Camia comes back tomorrow," Jackie announced.

* * *

**TBC**

**Review, please!**


	4. Chapter 4

The afternoon the next day, Just what the family feared would happen, the media found out, they showed pictures of Jamie from his Harvard student photos, his face was plastered all over the local news and even made it national news on one network,

_"NYPD Commissioner youngest son, Hospitalized in a brutal attack."_

The headlines read. The media had their own hypothesis to what happened to Jamie some say it could've been a robbery gone wrong, others believe it could have been criminals trying to send a message to the commissioner. The phones in the office were ringing off the hook from the NY Post and other news outlets trying to get an official statement but the calls were not returned at this time. Frank had heavy heartedly decided to head to 1PP, just for a few hours, as commissioner he had other responsibilities, Baker had gone to the Reagans home to grab the commissioner fresh clothes. Frank sat behind his desk; going through the footage they had on this guy. Where did he go? The man clearly knew where the cameras were, because after two blocks he just disappeared. Frank played it over and over. Trying to see if the man looked around so that he could see his face. But he didn't do it. He just walked away, he just walked away and Frank couldn't find a clue on this guy. He removed his glasses pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Sir." Baker interrupted nicely maybe you should try to get some rest?" Baker suggested. "I pushed all your meetings and cleared your schedule."

Frank smiled slightly, he appreciated Abigail. "Thank you, Baker, but I need to be with Jamie right now."

"You haven't slept at all or you haven't eaten a thing." She responded.

"You should at least get an hour nap before you head back to the hospital."

"Okay." he agreed. he walked over to the sofa and laid down, he honestly felt the relief.

* * *

Joe, Danny, and Erin called off this morning, as expected, Erin went home to get Nikki ready for school, Jack had to leave to work. Danny had fallen asleep laying his head on Linda's shoulder, Joe held Angela's hand, he hadn't gone to sleep, he couldn't, the guilt he felt inside was unbearable, 'Why the hell didn't I go outside with him' couldn't stop asking himself that question.

"I wonder if detective Curtola has found anything yet," Joe mentioned.

"I know you want to find the people who did this, but let's focus on Jamie," Angela said, she and Linda were out of the loop, she had no idea Joe was the one they were after. "Are you hungry?" Angela asked.

"No." Joe deadpanned.

"I'm going to get you some water then, you need to be hydrated," Angela asked Danny and Linda if they wanted anything from the cafeteria. Joe sat slouching in the chair, he was so deep in thought, he blinked rarely.

"Here you are." Angela handed him the water sitting beside him, he was still stuck in a state of deep thought, when his phone rang bring him back to reality. He read the name on the screen and shot up getting the attention of Danny and Linda.

"I'll be right back." He walked off.

"Anderson?" Joe said, finally had privacy.

"Joe are you okay?" She asked. She learned of the accident from the news.

"Am I okay?" Joe fully annoyed by the question. He leaned back into the wall behind him grabbing the bridge of his nose. "No of this is okay! Anderson, they tried to kill my little brother!" He expressed angrily. "You told me they had no idea about us investigating! you said I would be safe if I left warrants!-"

"Lydia Gonsalves was killed this morning." Joe's heart sank, his knees could no longer support his weight, and he slowly slid down the wall to the floor

"Lydia?.. no... no way, she's not dead." He said hysterically in shock.

"I'm so sorry Joe." Joe removed the phone from his ear, looking down into his knees he just broke down crying. Lydia was another person from warrants who was in the templar but instead of leaving like Joe did she decided to say and be the inside ear.

"How- How did she die?"

"Bust gone wrong is the official report for it, it says a perp got the jump on her, shooting and killing her, That's when the other detectives came in and killed the perp." He scratched his head in confusion.

"And what do you think?" Joe asked.

"I don't know what to think we have a dead person so all evidence against them was circumstantial. What I do want to say is, I'm sorry I promised you two protection but the FBI couldn't be there in time for you guys, you're little brother, how is he?"

"I don't know, he was stabbed 9 times, we don't even know when he'll wake up or if he can even walk again," Joe stressed.

"Joe just stay with your family, for the time being, don't go anywhere alone, we'll continue wiretaps and surveillance," Anderson assured

"Okay." He replied sadly. The call ended. and Joe looked up to his left seeing Danny.

"What's up Joe?" Danny walked over to him kneeling making perfect eye contact.

"Lydia Gonsalves was killed this morning." Danny sighed sadly, he knew the woman and met her once.

"Templar." Joe nodded biting his lip.

"Who were you on the phone with?" Danny asked.

"My FBI contact, Anderson." Joe reviled

"What did she say?"

"Lydia died and she told me not to go off anywhere alone and that they'll continue the investigation."

"I'm so sorry Joe.." Danny quaked. "You're saying by my side from now on." Danny declared.

"Danny I'm not a kid, I don't need your supervis-"

"Shut the hell up Joe." Danny snapped standing to his feet. Joe's eyes widened, "What the hell are you talking about? you could've been killed and Jamie…" He felt the large knot in the back of his throat. "If I lose a sibling.." Danny choked. "You're staying with me, Joe... We're going to stay together until Jamie is better you hear me." Joe nodded with tears in his eyes, Dad is going to be here soon, so let's get it together. Danny helped Joe up to his feet when the two walked back over to the conference room, Frank arrived and was already speaking with the doctor and by Franks demeanor, it didn't look good at all.

"What's up?" Danny and Joe took a seat at the table.

"Unfortunately Jamie is getting worse, he has developed a fever."

"How bad is it?" The doctor looked over at Frank before re-explaining what he just had.

"Remember when I told you guys early this morning his spleen had to be removed? well, the spleen fights infections and other common illnesses, so with the state, he's in not having a spleen is unfortunate and dangerous."

"Dangerous?" Danny sounded apprehensive.

"Yes, and without the right kind of care it very well may be fatal." The word fatal sent shockwaves through their skin.

"What are you doing now?" Joe asked.

"Well, we have to start by running even more test. but right now he's in his room until we know the cause of the fever he cannot have visitors in his condition."

"Thank you, doctor." Frank quaked sadly.

"Just you guys hang on okay?" The doctor tried to comfort, "We're going to do everything we can to get Jamie better." The doctor said his goodbyes and left.

"Dad where are we with the investigation." Joe eagerly asked.

"Jackie is still waiting on taru for the plate we're no further than what were last night."

"What about Camia?" Danny asked. Linda and Angela's ears are very invested in this conversation.

"His tour and Jackie's tour is tonight," Frank responded.

"That bastard." Joe sneered.

"Bastard?" Linda asked confused.

"What are you guys talking about?" Angela asked completely unaware.

"We have to tell you something," Joe said. After explaining everything to them, Angela broke down in tears, abruptly leaving the room, Joe got up quickly as well and ran after her.

"Angela," Joe called her name. "Angela please."

"Joe I just can't right now." Angela sobbed. Joe

caught up to her grabbing her wrist gently, she snatched her wrist from him cover her eyes with her hands. "How could you not tell me?" emotions in her voice.

"I-" Joe couldn't ask that question himself.

"They could've killed you," She cried at the thought, "They almost killed Jamie! Joe, I'd be so lost without you, I don't know what I would do without you-" Joe brought her in for a hug.

"I'm still here." Those words made her cry harder. "I'm so sorry," Joe whispered to her, it was never supposed to go this far, his actions and failure to tell his family cost him everything. Frank grabbed his things, he had a press conference in an hour about the NYPD officer who was killed on duty, but after he returned but still hours had gone by and Linda and Angela left, they have work and other responsibilities but the doctor finally returned to the room with an update.

"I have the results back." The family said nothing just waiting for the doctor to continue. So the doctor did.

"Unfortunately, Jamie is rejecting his blood transfusion and that is what's causing his severe fever."

Frank didn't understand. How could someone reject blood? "How is that possible?"

"Despite the precautions, it sometimes happens that the recipient of a blood transfusion carries antibodies against the red blood cells from the donor. An immune response can be the result. If you get blood that is not compatible with your own blood, you get symptoms like: a fever, shaking, chills, chest, and lower back pain, shortness of breath, upset stomach and nausea. In severe cases, shock, renal failure or intravascular coagulation and even death."

Joe was trying to understand what the doctor just said. "Isn't that rare?"

"In emergency cases, you are depending on random blood donors. Like Jamie, he came in with major trauma, we gave him blood so he could get through surgery. Jamie is more prone to this type of immune response now because he already received multiple blood transfusions during surgery. So yes, rejecting a blood transfusion is rare. But in Jamie's condition, not so much."

"So what can we do about it?" Danny said unsettled.

"Jamie's blood pressure is still very low, so he'll need another blood transfusion."

"He is rejecting it.. so how are you going to do that?" Frank questioned.

"The first transfusions were from random blood donors. The donor could be a relative with the same blood type. So I would like to test you guys and see if there's a match. Do you know if anyone of you, share the same blood type?" The family looked around at each other confused.

"Danny and Jamie do," Frank remembered. Danny's eyes lit up.

"The blood drive we did for the 9/11 survivors relief," Joe remembered.

"Yeah, Jamie was only 15 but he definitely had the same blood type as you, Danny."

"That's amazing!" The doctor smiled, "We can get some test running and see if you're a match for Jamie."

"Tell me where to go," Danny replied.

* * *

Jamie was still unconscious, his fever was still fairly high even with Danny's blood flowing through his veins, Joe and Danny stayed at the hospital with no intentions of leaving anytime soon, although he did want Joe to come home and rest, he of course refused. Erin came by a few times the office was busy so she couldn't stay as long as she wanted to, Henry was their hospital finally going back to his home to get rest, Frank, however, he was the first family member to return home, Frank showered at the office and slept at the hospital Baker had gone to the home in the past two days grabbing Frank the clothes he needed, but he needed to sleep and rest in his own bed. There was a police presence outside their home, two marked cars and two unmarked, Joe's vehicle had been taken for evidence, entering his home felt so empty, memories of the kids growing up in this space and of his wife scolding their children for time they miss behave showed too, losing a child, he didn't know if Mary would ever forgive him for it. He had gone upstairs, walking past Jamie's room he'd seen his suitcase and other childhood memorabilia. He sighed sadly continuing his path for his bedroom, Frank sat on the edge of the bed clicking the button of the answering machine, there were over 200 missed calls, assuming leave from neighbors, friends other relatives, Frank sighed and began listening to the voicemails one by one.

* * *

**TBC! **

**More to come very soon! please review good or bad feedback is so good to me.**


	5. Chapter 5

Joe for the first time in two days had finally fallen asleep, although he was only out for 30 minutes so far. Danny however never slept if he was alone with Joe and Jamie, Frank had been running back and forth from one police plaza, sleep-deprived himself. Danny always waited for his father's return to the hospital for shut-eye, he trusted Joe but he had no idea if Joe would leave and go off on his own and things will only get even more complicated in the near future Joe is scheduled to return back to work in three days, Danny in two, both homicide detective's, they can't take too many days off, plenty of cases on both of their desk, before Danny's thoughts continued any further Jamie's regular nurse had returned, she tried to close the door gently not to wake up Joe but he had awoken anyways.

"Sorry to wake you guys it'll only be a minute," She apologized.

"I was already awake, it's fine." Danny smiled nicely, Joe began sitting up but Danny gently pushed him back down onto the sofa. "You need rest, Joe."

"I'm fine Danny." stubbornly responded.

"You'll be no good to anyone sleep-deprived." Joe did feel extremely tired and his eyelids heavy. he decided to lay back down, so tired that minutes later he was sound asleep.

"Oh my." The nurse said underneath her breath, grabbing Danny's attention.

"What's 'oh my?" Danny didn't speak too loud he didn't want to wake up Joe again.

"I'll need to get Dr. Mcpartlin." The nurse replied, leaving the room. Danny pulled out his phone texting his father.

"Hey, Joe I'm going to the bathroom I'll be right back." Danny tapped him, Joe nodded dozing back off. Danny exited the room waiting to greet the Doctor and the nurse at the door. He waited momentarily and then they turned the corner.

"Hey…" Danny pursued them, "Is everything okay with Jamie?"

"Jamie's fever hasn't changed," The nurse began.

"I thought giving him my blood would help?" Danny responded worryingly

"Remember Jamie lost his spleen and it fights infections it could be a number of things as to why his fever is rising, I'll need to examine him." Danny sighed following them into the room pulling out his phone texting his father. When the group entered the room Joe's eyes peeked open and then he sat up quickly.

"What's going on?" Joe blurted. The doctor began looking over Jamie's chart and examining him.

"Jamie's fever is rising exponentially," The doctor turned to look at the two brothers.

"How can we make it better?" Joe shuddered.

"We'll for right now we can continue to give antibiotics, and a steroid… A good sign is he at least accepted the blood transfusion." Danny's skin crawled.

"That's good." Danny had no idea if his brother had accepted his blood or if it made him get worse.

"I'm going to give him a new antibiotic and I'll see where that takes us."

"Okay, doc." Joe nodded. Danny's phone began to ring causing him to step out into the hall, Joe squinted, Cautiously following his brother into the hall. Danny turned around, his cellphone in hand staring at Joe.

"What?"

"Are you about to call dad?" Joe asked.

"Of course, Jamie isn't getting better."

"She said he accepted the blood," Joe stated.

"Yeah but his fever is high," Danny added the other fact.

"You really want to call Dad and make him worry even more?" Joe asked.

"What kind of question is that? He's already worried. He'd be so pissed at us if we didn't tell him there's an update about Jamie."

"Yeah, I understand that." Joe agreed. "But he's already been running back and forth here so many times for Christ sakes he was just here three hour ago he'll rush back over here when there's nothing he can do." Danny looked at Joe like he was crazy.

"I'm still going to call him, I'll try to convince him that it's nothing too serious so he should stay at work or get some sleep."

"And you believe the stubborn old man will listen to that?" Joe turns his head to the side.

"Joe, why is this such a problem?" Danny couldn't understand why Joe was acting like this.

"There's no problem," Joe replied.

"Do you know how pissed he'll be if we don't tell him that Jamie isn't doing too well and Jamie ends up getting worse.."

"Fine! do whatever I'm going to lay down." Joe turned around entering back into Jamie's room. Danny continued dialing his father's number

After speaking with his father on the phone it was hard but he did eventually convince him to stay at work and come back after work, Danny put his phone into his pocket before entering the room. Jame still laid there silently, pale but at least he looked peaceful, he took his eyes off Jamie distracted by the sniffling coming from the couch, Joe laid on his back with one arm over his eyes.

"Joe?" Danny slowly approached him.

"Danny…" Joe trembled, still hiding his eyes. "I'm so damn sorry."

"Joe come on.." Danny walked to the side of the couch kneeling.

"Me and Jamie we're planning on going to see mom." Danny's skin crawled at the mention of his mother "I told him we'd go this weekend, he was so happy.. and look what I put him through, he was attacked because he looks like me." Joe bit his lip in anger.

"No one is to blame we'll get through this." Danny comforted.

"You know when Jamie would call me while he was at school, he'd talk about you all the time." Danny was brought to his feet. "He'd always ask about you and say you're a damn good detective."

"He would?" Danny looked back at Jamie.

"You know Joe, I regret it, I regret it all." Joe removed his arm from his vision, looking at Danny.

"What?" Joe sat up.

"I pushed him away, Joe," Danny's eyes glazed. "Ever since the kid started high school me and him just—" Danny shook his head at the memory. "And when mom died... he wasn't there, I was so mad at him, I was so mad that he wasn't there when she needed him most, I know he had school and he was doing exactly what she wanted him too but I don't know, I was petty and for that, I didn't speak to him for a whole year. I'm such a terrible brother."

"You're not Danny, we know that and so does Jamie, so don't say that."

"We both can sit here and regret but the best thing we can do is make change, Jamie is going to wake up."

* * *

"Sir, she's here," Baker announced,

"Send her in please." Moments later Jackie entered the room.

"Please sit." Frank asked, "Any updates?"

"Yes sir, Detective Camia is coming up with all sorts of alternatives as to why Jamie was attacked." Frank sat up in his chair his heart raging.

"Like what?" Garret questioned.

"Well for one he tried to push the idea that Jamie's attack was a robbery gone wrong when no facts show that to be true.." Frank scratched his nails on his desk table.

"But I have the video sir, it only shows the side angle and the back of the perp." She played the video. "you see here." she stopped the video, right there is a dark mark on his jeans." Frank sat closer to the screen. "I believe that to be blood, sir." Frank's skin crawled, "The video is way too blurry I tried to get TARU to clear it up a bit but this is the best they could do."

"Leave a copy of this video and I'll see what my team can do." Jackie nodded her head, right when she gathered her things and was ready to leave, "Detective please be safe,"

"I will sir."

* * *

"Hey." Danny's heavy eyelids felt relieved seeing his father enter the room.

"Dad." Joe sat up.

"How is he?" Frank walked over to Jamie.

"His fever went down." Frank's eyes widened staring at his youngest. Just hours ago he was in a terrible state "Doc said she wouldn't doubt he'd wake up in the next 48 hours."

"Come on kid." Danny took his hand.

"Where are we with the investigation?" Joe went straight in for business.

"We have nothing as of right now." Frank sat.

"Nothing?" Joe repeated with attitude and disappointment.

"He just vanished Joe! whoever did this had to know the neighborhood, they knew where everything was, they knew where to hide their face!" Frank pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Let me and Danny investigate." Danny looked at their father, not completely brushing off the idea.

"Absolutely not." Frank leaned back into his chair. "They're still after you, I don't even think you should go back to work let alone investigate this."

"If I get taken off tour they'll know we know Jamie wasn't a target, I have to go back-"

"Are you crazy?" Danny looked at him.

"There's no way you're going back on tour." Danny declared as if he was Joe's father.

"I'm going," Joe was dead serious "We can be partners if it'll make you feel better," Joe said sarcastically.

"That's actually not a bad idea," Frank replied.

"What? We work out of completely different precincts." Danny questioned their father.

"Maybe we should transfer you to the 12th Danny," Danny scratched his head.

"Okay, how would we even do that?" Danny criticized.

"Instead of moving Joe out which would be suspicious let's just move you in temporarily, we'll have Joe's partner switch with you and go out to the 56th and

his partner ride with Baez."

"Can- can family members even be partners? I mean two Reagan partners?" Danny wanted to stay close to Joe but this was unheard of.

"I'll make it happen, Garrett can make it seem like to the COs that someone could potentially be after you too so it'll be best for you to stick together."

The day had passed and Frank was already in contact with Garret and Baker about how to proceed with everything, in the meantime, Erin had arrived with Nikki and surprisingly Jack at her side. Danny immediately rolled his eyes at the sight of Jack, Linda saw pinching him, this wasn't the time or place for it.

"Hello." Jack greeted everyone besides Danny and Henry and greeted him back, at this point everyone was present on this Sunday afternoon Frank and Henry, Danny, Linda and their four-year-old son Jack, Joe and Angela and now Erin and her husband Jack and their six-year-old daughter Nikki.

"How is he doing?" Erin waited for a response.

"The doc said he is doing way better than she or any expected but she doesn't know if he's paralyzed or not." Frank broke the news to her. Erin turned away holding Nikki tighter.

"Will Uncle Jamie okay?" Nikki's six-year-old self questioned.

"He's resting." Jack comforted his daughter. Danny sucked his teeth in disgust when Jack spoke.

"Will you stop." Joe sat there with one arm around Angela. He hated how petty Danny was acting.

"Stop what." Danny obviously knew what Joe was talking about. Frank sighed he knew an argument was coming.

"What you're doing, Jack came all the way here to see Jamie and you're being petty," Joe argued.

"He knows how we all feel about him and he comes here now? what about all the times he made Erin cry-"

"Danny!" Linda scolded.

"Shut your mouth, Danny." Erin looked at him with a glance he had only seen in his mother.

"I-um, I didn't mean to intrude it's just Jamie and I had been in contact since he's been at Harvard, he would call me up and ask me questions about the job, i only came to give condolences." Jack finished. "I'll sit in the waiting room." Frank and Joe looked at Danny with the same expression after hearing the door close.

"You're such a damn jerk." Erin walked out as well.

"I think you did the right thing." Henry opinionated.

"This was not the time or place pop."

"Go apologize," Joe stated.

"No way." Danny stubbornly disagreed.

"Yes, way." His father's tone was very serious.

"I didn't know Jamie would call him from school." Danny did feel bad now knowing that fact.

"I didn't even know." Joe voiced.

"Okay I'll go-" Danny stopped in his tracks at the sound of the heart monitor started to make noises. During the argument, they had all taken their eyes off Jamie but now all eyes were on him. Frank's heart stopped, the first time in days he's seen his son's blue eyes open in days, looking around the room. Confused.

"J-" Joe stood up immediately running to his side. "Jamie." He nearly lost it when Jamie's eyes

landed on him.

"I'll go get the doctor." Angela ran out of the room. They all just stood in awe.

"Can you hear me, Jamie?" Jamie looked as if he was going to say something but made a weird face, his hand slowly reached for the tube down his throat. Joe stopped him grabbing his hand. The doctor rushed in, Angela and Erin right behind her.

"Hey there." Dr. Mcpartlin smiled at Jamie. "You're in the hospital, Jamie." Jamie face again making a weird look. The doctor Immediately pushed for pain medication just in case he started to feel some.

"I'm going to examination and if everything's alright we'll toss the tube." The doctor was speaking more to the family than Jamie himself. The doctor had everyone leave the room. Joe and Frank sat side by side, the feeling still so unreal, Frank just let it out.

"I thought I'd never see his eyes again." Joe comforted his father, they haven't seen their father's tears since their mother had passed. The siblings all have tears of their own as well.

"I'm so grateful." Joe tried to stay strong himself but he just let it out anyways.

"Erin, can I talk to you?" Danny almost begged. She sighed nodding her head walking off, Danny followed.

"I'm sorry-" She rolled her eyes ready to say something, "Listen, when I saw Jack I got angry, he's hurt you a lot and with the marriage counseling and everything you two are going through I just couldn't hold back." He said sincerely.

"Thank you for your apology, but Danny this was not the time or place for that? you get that right?" He nodded. "You need to say something to him too."

"I'm not saying anything to him." Danny stubbornly spat.

"He knows you guys don't like him, he was hesitant to come but he did for Jamie." Danny held his head.

"Where is he?"

"In the main lobby with Nikki." Erin watched him walk off. "Go back with everyone I'm going to go talk to him." When Danny rounded the corner to the lobby he saw Jack sitting there with his niece, he took a deep breath putting aside the anger Jack had put his sister through. Jack looked up to see Danny approaching and he immediately felt nervous.

"Danny-"

"Listen." Danny interrupted him. "I'm… sorry for making you feel like you weren't welcomed. I didn't know you talked to the kid while he was off at Harvard, we all appreciate you for that and you for coming." Jack was taken by complete surprise.

"It's all good." Jack smiled.

"Let's go see the kid, he opened his eyes." Danny led the way. Returning back to the hallway outside the room, the doctor was already present,

"You made it back just in time." The doctor smiled. "So as you saw Jamie is conscious," The doctor smiled. "With my examination, I am confident he can come off the breathing tube," They all sighed relieved. "But his swelling in his spin still hasn't gone down much, and I'm not sure of the outcome." That growing fear is still present. "When I allow you 4 back in the room at a time for right now, Jamie is still going to be extremely tired so don't be surprised if he's awake one min and sound asleep the next, his body is exhausted due to all of the surgeries, medication, and trauma. Any questions?"

"Do we tell him he might not be able to walk again?" Erin asked, tensions seriously present.

"I'm going to do a number of tests but honestly right now I don't think it's the best time to say it to him. Stress is the last thing I'm going to need him going through with his recovery, just give me a few more minutes." The Reagan's waited 15 minutes but to them it felt like hours, when the doctor returned, she let them know to keep their voices down and not to be too rowdy. Frank's eyes lit up when he saw the tube was gone and Jamie laying there awake.

"Hey, kid," Danny spoke first. Jamie 's head slowly turned their way.

"How are you feeling?" Frank was at his side.

"Like I was hit by a bus." Jamie's voice was so raspy, Joe winced at his response.

"Do you know what today is.." Danny wondered.

"May something I dunno," Jamie responded.

"It's May 20th…. It's been four days since you came home."

"I've been here for four days?" Jamie pondered, his father nodded.

"Do you remember what happened?" Frank asked.

"Yeah." He turned his head away from where they couldn't see his face. "I was stabbed," he choked up. Joe's guilt immediately got to him. Frank sat beside Jamie and took his hand.

"Do you remember anything… did the person who did this say anything to you, do you know if they were male?" Frank pleaded.

"When I got into the car…" Jamie paused reaching for his ice chips to soothe his throat, Joe met him halfway and handed him the cup. "I got into the car I was about to start the engine when I got a sharp pain in my back, it just kept going and going… and when it finally stopped." Jamie stopped he tried his hardest not to let the tears flow but unfortunately, they did, Frank took a tighter grip on his hand. "I don't know exactly what he said but he said Reagan's and then he said if i wasn't who I was." The three of them looked at each other concerned.

"It was a he…" Jamie nodded, Danny had to verify they already knew as much.

"Did he say anything else? Did you see his face? What he was wearing…" Joe almost begged for the answer. Jamie shook his head no.

"I'm so sorry J." Joe's eyes were glazed meeting Jamie's.

"Sorry for wha-" Dr. Mcpartlin knocked before she entered

"Hey Jamie, I'm Dr. Mcpartlin, I've been taking care of you for the last few days, are you feeling any pain or fatigue?"

"Well, it hurts when I try to move back and now that you mention it I am tired." He responded.

"Okay, I can give you just a bit more pain medication can you do something for me?" She lifted the blanket exposing his knees down. "Can you move your feet for me?" Their eyes landed on Jamie. Moments had passed and nothing, Frank looked at the doctor his breaths shaky.

"Jamie move your feet," Frank asked too much time has passed for it to still be nothing.

"I am," Jamie replied. Joe closed his eyes looking away. Frank and Danny's eyes met, the men had remembered the doctor telling them not to alarm him of the fact he could be paralyzed but their emotions were too hard to control.

"Good job Jamie." Dr. Mcpartlin smiled at him covering his feet back up. "I'm going to have your other family members switch with them and come in and after I'm going to have you get more rest, you have a long recovery ahead of you."

"Hey… I'll be right outside so I'm not going anywhere. I'll see you in a bit." Joe kissed Jamie's forehead heading out of the room first. Eventually after saying goodbye Frank and Danny meet the Dr outside the room.

* * *

_**TBC**_

_**I'M SO SORRY I KNOW YOU GUYS LIKED THIS STORY AND I LEFT YOU HANGING, PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I WILL UPDATE AGAIN ASAP SO PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW YOU'RE INTERESTED!**_

_**Next chapter includes Jamie's prognosis and a lot more about Sonny Malevsky **_


End file.
